The Not So Lonely Hearts Job
by boaterV
Summary: Follow up to "When Chloe Covered for Hardison" and "When Chloe Asked for Help" Just a quick variation on the Lonely Hearts Job.


AN: OS alternate version of "the lonely hearts job"

Follow up to "When Chloe Covered for Hardison" and "When Chloe Asked for Help"

"Steak dinner to whoever gets the highest bid?." Hardison just smiled as he agreed with Eliot. He could already taste the mouth watering meat that the hitter would surely cook. He had no idea what he did to it but Dam it was good.

When they called him to the front Eliot was annoyed with Hardison's profile. He wasn't looking forward to having to play the southern gentlemen. Even if it was the easiest fit.

He smiled and looked around the room as the bidding started. There was one woman who caught his eye. She was petite with dark sunglasses and a large floppy hat. Obviously she was trying to hide from someone.

As the bidding continued her hand kept raising. Driving the price higher and higher until Sophie relented.

"Sold to the lovely lady in the straw hat." Eliot smiled shyly before stepping off the stage. His radar was on full alert until she tipped her head back to smile at him. The shy smile that he had been forcing broke into a full fledged grin.

"Did you just pay $10,000 for me?" Her laugh was like the tinkling of bells and he reached out and took her hand.

"I would have paid a lot more." Her thumb was rubbing slow circles in his palm. "I missed you."

"I thought we were going to get together next weekend? What are you doing here?"

"Third bachelor from the end. Oliver Queen" Eliot looked to the man she had indicated. "When the invite came across his desk some co workers signed him up to, how shall I put this? Settle a score, and before I knew it I was looking into it. This isn't our normal gig but I hate it when Millionaires get murdered by pretty young girls."

Eliot laughed again. That was the best thing about being with her. She always relaxed him.

"Am I to assume you are here for the same reason?" He nodded slowly and gave the room a quick once over before pulling her into the coat closet.

His hand pulled the foolish straw hat from her head releasing a cascade of blonde curls before he grabbed the glasses from her face. He wanted to see her. It had been almost 3 weeks since they had been able to find some time alone and phone calls and emails just weren't cutting it.

"God I missed you Sully." He moved closer to her. Backing her against the wall before his mouth descended on hers. Kissing her again was like coming home. That familiar taste of coffee and spice and he couldn't help but wonder if the team really needed him?

Pulling back for a breath he heard Hardison chanting in his ear as he was bought for $15k. "Steak Dinner pal." Eliot growled at the interruption and Chloe just smiled.

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will not." But she started to pout and he gave in. "Chloe says hi."

"Chloe's here?" Parkers voice was shrill with excitement.

"She caught wind of the black widow?" Nate sounded confused.

"She's with Queen." Sophie laughed. She hadn't even noticed the billionaire. She had been so busy looking for Lacey.

"I have a whole team in place. I guess it's time you met." She pulled out her cell and pressed a few buttons when suddenly Eliot's com was much busier.

"Boys, hush for a moment." The incessant chatter died down after another beat. "Your coms are now linked with Eliot's team."

"Sweet!" Eliot recognized Bart's voice. The young man's crush on Chloe had somehow extended to him when they began seeing each other. Whenever they were in the same room he would pepper him with questions and constantly suggest movie match ups. Bart was of the mindset that Eliot was cooler than the Terminator and John McClain.

"Now boys I know you were counting on me running this op but you are going to have to listen to Nate. "

"Where are you going licisous?" Bart sounded hurt that she was leaving.

"So no dual Hackers?" Hardison sounded disappointed.

Chloe just laughed as Eliot ran a finger along the neck of her dress. The look in his eyes was making it hard to concentrate. Her skin was on fire and she had about another ten seconds before she gave into the urge to rip open his shirt.

"You guys are on your own. Watchtower out." She pulled out her coms and watched as Eliot did the same, cringing only slightly at what she could be sure was some intense banter. They were all adults. They could figure this out on there own.

There was a suite upstairs registered to one of her aliases and she wasn't going to leave that room unless the world ended.

Chloe grabbed Eliot's hand and they ran. She was giggling and he was smiling.

"Did my sidekick just dessert me?" Oliver sounded confused.

"It appears we are down one hacker and one hitter. Looks like we are going to have to share." Sophie chuckled at Nate's words and the chatter started to pick up again. "Enough! Meet us in suite 110 and we can figure out a plan."

"You heard the man." Oliver wasn't sure what the hell was going on but he couldn't blame Chloe for wanting some alone time with her man.

While Nate missed Eliot having his back he had to admit that Oliver was a handy man and so much more easy going. He didn't growl once. Not to mention he didn't randomly threaten anyone. It was odd having so many upbeat people.

Maybe they were all smiling but Nate like his rough and crazy crew.

He couldn't help but wonder if one day he would be losing his hitter for good. If he was an optimist he might instead wonder if they would grow a member. Certainly his team loved Chloe. They would welcome her. He shook his head.

He didn't think anything was going to be decided anytime soon. As much as the two of them cared about each other neither was quite willing to give up their own lives yet. It was coming though. Soon. Nate could see it.

The end.

Just a quickly. I couldn't stop thinking about buying Eliot at auction after this episode.

Reviews please.


End file.
